Recovery
by natSVU
Summary: Elliot and Olivia try to save a little girl who has been kidnapped, but can they save her? can they get out alive and what if not? how does this affect their lives?CHAPTER 2 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys!! i'm new to this whole writing thing! First off, my first language isn't english, so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!! **

**i'd love to get reviews..(who doesn't xD)..just tell me what you think and if i should continue with this story! Just remember i'm NEW so pls be nice :P (lol i hate to write this but i'm eager to find out what you guys think!)**

**i appreciate your help and suggestions. and i'm not sure about the friendship thing, that might change and i rated it M just to make sure!**

**god bless**

**nat**

* * *

**Monday, November 10th,05**

**New York Precinct 16**

**10:15am**

"Benson, Stabler, there is a shooting at a warehouse. Our perp Troy Bankins is involved!"

"Ok. Cap!" Elliot answered wile getting his and Olivia's coat.

"Be careful, he's armed and dangerous." Cragen said with concern in his voice.

He hates shootings, especially when two of his best detectives are involved.

"Yeah, as always captain!" Elliot smirked. "The Twins birthday is coming up and I wanna see their faces when they open their presents, so don't worry!" "Anyway" Elliot continued "Today is not the best day to get shot!"

"Okay I got it Elliot! Just be careful, and you too Olivia!" Olivia smiled at him "As always Cap!"

Monday, November 10th, 05

New Jersey, Warehouse

10:55 am

Elliot and Olivia got out of their car. As they walked down to the other police officers Olivia pointed at the paramedics "What are they doing here?"

"I dunno..Liv, probably just making sure no one gets killed or something.."

Suddenly Elliot noticed Captain Ryan who stood among the police officers. Captain Ryan?! Elliot asked walking down to a man with greyish hair. He is the captain of a police unit in New Jersey.

"This is Detective Benson and I'm Detective Stabler." Both showed him their badges. "Special Victims Unit" Elliot went on "Captain Cragen sent us to arrest Bankins."

"I was waiting for you guys" Ryan said. "But the situation has changed we have a hostage situation now."

"What?!" the two detectives asked in unison "We thought we would just come down here to arrest Bankins?!" Olivia said running her fingers thru her long hair. "What do you know about the hostage and hold on" Olivia said looking at Ryan "Why didn't you tell us beforehand?"

"We didn't know, Bankins called us just a few minutes ago. But your Captain has been informed and is already on his way as well as Det. Munch and Det. Tutuola. They should be here in a few." Captain Ryan explained "About the hostage…her name is Keira Perry and –"

"What?!" Olivia shrieked and looked at Elliot in astonishment. "Elliot..how come..I thought she would be save now. I thought she is in the hospital!"

**Flashback**

**1 week ago**

"_Elliot, I found her__! She is in the basement!" Olivia went down the stairs and opened the door. The little girl didn't look up, she was scared to death. Only a blanked was wrapped around her shoulder to protect the little girl's fragile skin._

"_Keira honey..it's okay, you are save now…" Olivia said in a soothing voice "I'm Olivia and this is Elliot" she said pointing at the detect__ive who stood next to Olivia. "We are here to help you..don't be scared honey, it's okay." Olivia reached out for the girls shoulder. The little girl winced under Olivia's touch. Immediately Olivia pulled her hand back.." Shhh.. it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you honey.." _

_Tears sting Olivia's eyes. She has seen many victims after 8 years working in SVU, even little girls who have been raped but she just couldn't stand the thought of such a little girl being raped and hurt._

"_Honey it's okay and I know that you are scared. But you need to come with us." Elliot said in a low voice. "Your mommy is waiting for you. She told us how much you love to sing." Suddenly Keira's head shot up. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. Elliot could see the bruises on her cheek and her burst lip which seemed to be older than the bruises. In the corner of the little girls mouth was dried blood. _

"_C'mon Keira honey, no one's gonna hurt you." Olivia tried to encourage the little girl. She looked at Olivia and then at Elliot, afraid to say something.._

_Noticing the anxious look on the little girls face Elliot stepped back and was about to leave when Keira screamed and started sobbing "No, noo! Please don't go away pl..please.."_

_Shocked by the girl's reaction Elliot came closer and took Keira's hand. She latched onto Elliots hand. Elliot carefully wrapped the blanked around the girl to protect her from the cold and lifted her up. Olivia stroked Keira's cheek and whispered soothing words in her ear. _

"Hey Liv..you still with us?" Elliot asked giving her a concerned look.

"I – I'm fine El, it's just…Keira's been thru so much and now this!"

"I know Liv, but we have to focus now.." Elliot said rubbing Olivia's shoulders.

"Okay, so you two know the girl?" "Yes we do, and you need to know that she won't trust anybody." Olivia said getting frustrated with the whole situation.

At that moment Cragen, Fin and Munch arrived. "Ryan, what are you planning to do?" Cragen asked, coming straight to the point. "We are going in, we can't waste another minute, we tried to call him but he won't pick up the damn phone." Ryan said with an angry voice. "I'm sorry, but we don't have a choice" he said looking at Olivia and Elliot.

"I'm coming with you!" Olivia said with determination. "Olivia, I don't think that's such a good idea." Cragen stated. "Captain, I'll watch Olivia's back, and I think it's a good idea! Keira knows us and trusts us both." Elliot said trying to support Olivia's decision. Caught off guard Olivia stared Elliot straight into his blue eyes.

"Okay" but make sure both of you wear a bullet-proof vest. "Cragen said.

"Yessir" Elliot said while putting on the vest. Olivia checked her radio. "Liv, are you ready?" Elliot asked while helping Olivia with her radio"I think so..but Elliot you don't have to come with me, I don't need you to protect me or something.."

Suddenly Elliot began stroking her cheek "You know that I'd never let you down.."

Olivia blushed at Elliot's touch.."um..I-I know El.."

"Ok guys! Are you ready?" Munch called. "Now or never..." Olivia said taking a deep breath. "Let's go." Elliot said walking ahead of Olivia.

With guns drawn the two detectives and 5 other police officers enter the warehouse unsure of what is going to happen next.

TBC...

* * *

**so what do you think?? should i write more??**

**pls R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday, November 10****th****, 05**

**New Jersey Warehouse**

**11:15 am**

The warehouse was dusty which made it hard to breathe.

Slowly the officers and detectives moved forward with their flashlights and guns held tight.

Elliot nodded towards a door which was at the back of the warehouse. "We need to split up into teams of three. Olivia and I are going to check out what's behind the door." Elliot talked into his microphone. He sounded calm not the slightest trace of fear in his voice. Olivia looked over to where Elliot stood, he pointed with the flashlight at the door and slowly both of them where moving towards the door.

Quietly Olivia pushed open the door. The room revealed some stairs which led down to some kind of basement. "Again…this fucking pervert seems to like basements" Olivia though biting her lip "Let's get down there."

"Hold on…Liv, what if he is waiting for us? Maybe he has planned this whole thing and he's not just a fucked up pervert?"

Elliot locked eyes with Olivia trying to read her mind.

"El, we can't wait for backup, Keira needs us now. What if she is hurt and bleeding to death?!" her heart was beating so fast, she was afraid it would jump right out of her chest.

"Okay" Elliot said giving in, Elliot watched Olivia climbing down the stairs "I hope she is right" he said to himself.

**Monday, November 10****th****, 05**

**New Jersey Warehouse ****Outside**

**11:30 am**

"Hey Cap, why can't we go in there and help out?"

"Fin… I don't want to risk getting more people hurt. I don't even know why I allowed Elliot and Olivia to go in there." he said running his hand over his bold head.

**Monday, November 10****th****, 05**

**New Jersey Warehouse**

**11:36 am**

After they reached the end of the stairs Elliot slowly pushed open the door with his gun.

"Detectives! Welcome to my playhouse!" Bankins stood in the middle of the room with Keira in front of him. A semi-automatic gun was pointed at her right temple.

Olivia stopped 10 feet in front of Bankins not daring to move another inch. The little girl looked up, right into Olivia's eyes. Keira's expression was blank as if there was no living behind her brown eyes.

Olivia felt like throwing up. The room reminded her of a torture chamber, with just one difference: the room was full of stuffed animals and it had a small window.

"You like it..?" Bankins asked "Took me a year to gather all the stuff..hard ter find ya know?"

"Drop the gun Bankins" Elliot said stepping forward and pointing his gun right at the perp.

Bankins burst out into laughing "Ya really think I'll let her go? How stupid do ya think am I? C'mon baby..tell him to drop the gun and kick it over to me..if not I'm sure as hell I'll kill the little girl!" his fingers touched the trigger of his semi-autmotic.

Olivia slowly turned around and faced Elliot. Trying to say something all of sudden Elliot started to shout at Bankins

"You escaped us the last time Bankins, I won't make the same mistake again!" he shouted glaring at Bankins.

"Elliot!" Olivia couldn't believe that he actually jeopardized the little girls life.

Looking at Elliot in disbelieve Olivia suddenly heard voices coming from her earpiece. "Shit.." she thought not daring to answer.

Elliot who heard the same voices looked at Olivia.

"Tell this little prick that to stop!" Bankins said turning to Olivia

"S-stop, E-elli-iot." Knowing that he would kill the girl Olivia obeyed.

**Monday, November 10****th****, 05**

**New Jersey Warehouse ****Outside**

**11:58 am**

"What's going on in there?" Elliot, Olivia – Can you here me?" Captain Cragen tried it over and over again, but there was still no answer.

"Hey Ryan..we've got a problem here. I think there's something wrong! We need to go in there!"

"Fuck..OK I'll inform the SWAT team." With that he took his cell out and punched in numbers.

Fin and Munch, who were standing 20 feet away, noticed that something was wrong. "Hey Cap, are they alright?" Fin asked furrowing his brow.

"No, Fin… I-I made a mistake."

Fin and Munch looked at Cragen questioningly but the captain just turned around and walked away.

**Monday, November 10****th****, 05**

**New Jersey Warehouse**

**12:00 pm**

"Liv..I-I can't.." Elliot trailed off tears stinging his eyes

"What the fuck did I just tell ya? Huh? Ya really think I'm joking or what? Bankins pulled the little girls head back and placed the gun right under her chin.

"NO!" Elliot yelled trying to fight the urge to beat Bankins up.

"I'll give you three seconds..1 – 2 " but before he went on Elliot dropped his gun and kicked it away.

"Thank you Detective Stabler!" Now, would you be so kind and take your partners gun?"

Without loosing another word Elliot turned to Olivia, his face was red and his chin trembled. Olivia knew that he was furious. Slowly he took Olivia's gun and kicking it over to Bankins.

"Thank you. Unfortunately it's time for me to leave, so I guess it's time to say goodbye." Bankins voice was calm and sweet. His voice gave Olivia the creeps.

"Olivia, Elliot can you hear me?" It's Cragen, listen we are on our way, sharpshooters are already in position, and they can see Bankins thru the window. We're just waiting for Bankins to move away from the little girl."

Knowing that this won't happen Elliot walked towards Bankins "I think you can't leave with the girl, Troy. Look at her, she isn't able to run and you can't carry her and run at the same time."

"What the fuck are ya talking bout?" Bankins walked over to Elliot with Keira in front of him.

"It's just…if you leave her here with us you have better chances getting out here alive." Elliot went on hoping he could convince him.

"Yeah..he is right Troy. Just give us the girl and you can be sure that no one will get you." Trying to support Elliot, Olivia went towards Elliot and Bankins.

They were standing just 8 feet away from Bankins. His face suddenly changed, his eyes grew wide "No…I can't leave her behind. She is the only thing I have got left. No one is gonna take her away from me!" he yelled, his voice echoing thru the room.

Elliot knew there is no chance that Bankins would leave without the girl. Trying to steady his breath he turned to Olivia "Liv..I'm so sorry..I –I truly am and I-"his voice was trembling and a tear slid down his cheek, he draw in a deep breath "I – I love you Liv.."

Olivia didn't understand what he was talking about "El,..what-"  
Elliot jumped right at Bankins taking him down with him. Bankins let go of Keira and the little girl fell down. Suddenly shots were fired. Olivia threw herself over Keira trying to protect her.

**Monday, November 10****th****, 05**

**New Jersey Warehouse**

**12:07 pm**

"Target down! Target down!" one of the sharpshooter shouted.

"Olivia! Elliot! Can you hear me?!" Cragen shouted "Olivia, Elliot?"

But no one answered…

**TBC…**


End file.
